Kita Dan Hujan
by ShinaBran
Summary: Terjebak di sendirian di halte pinggir jalan karena hujan? Oh pasti itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi semua berubah saat kau datang. NaruSaku, AU, OOC, GAJE.


Terjebak sendirian di halte pinggir jalan karena hujan?, oh ayolah pasti sangat menyebalkan bukan?.Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Haruno Sakura berada di sana, gadis berambut _pink_ ini sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, _Konoha High School._

Gadis _emerald_ itu seharusnya tak sendirian, ia selalu pulang bersama dengan sahabat karibnya Ino Yamanaka. Tapi karena hari ini si centil bermata _Aquamarine_ itu tak masuk sekolah karena sakit, ia jadi pulang sendirian.

Gadis itu ngomel-ngomel sendiri, ia menyalahkan ramalan cuaca hari ini yang benar-benar tidak akurat!.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan!"_ terdengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu, ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda hiperaktif dan paling berisik yang ia kenal, terkenal sebagai siswa yang paling bandel di sekolahnya. Dan kau tahu? dia adalah sahabat seorang Haruno Sakura, beberapa temannya heran. melihat ia yang notabene adalah siswi terpandai di kelasnya, bergaul dengan orang seperti Naruto.

Sakura melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup.

 **Disclaimer Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto**

 **NaruSaku always masih dengan beberapa kesalahan**

 **Kita dan hujan.**

"Kau kenapa baru pulang? Kau habis berkelahi ya?" Tanya gadis itu ketika Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

"Ha? Berkelahi?! Tentu tidak _ttebayou!_ Aku habis-"

"Dihukum lagi kan?" imbuh gadis itu sambil tertawa.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir, seakan gak berdosa.

"Hahaha..dasar _baka!_ Kali ini apa hukumanmu? Membersihkan toilet?" Sakura ingat, dulu pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu, pernah di hukum membersihkan toilet lantai 2 yang katanya angker itu.

Ia tahu betul pemuda yang biasa ia panggil _'baka'_ tersebut, paling takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis atau supranatural.

Tapi karena waktu itu Tsunade Senju selaku Kepala Sekolah mengancam, akan memanggil orang tua Naruto kesekolah. Karena perbuatan jail Naruto ke semua guru, pemuda beriris _shappire_ itu pun rela melakukan hukuman itu.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku sudah tak senakal dulu lagi, aku cuma di suruh untuk membersihkan kelas." Jawab Naruto, sembari memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertawa.

Cantik.

Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak SMP, ia tergila-gila pada gadis berdahi lebar itu karena sebuah alasan yang cukup mengagumkan.

Temannya pernah bertanya. 'apa sih yang membuatmu tergila-gila pada Sakura? Dia kan, kasar, galak juga tomboy. Kenapa kau menyukainya?'

Naruto menjawab dengan bangga. 'kalian tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat dari Sakura- _chan'._

Sebenarnya alasan pemuda ini menyukai Sakura adalah. Karena ia melihat Sakura dari sisi yang berlainan dengan teman-temannya. Kalau teman-temannya melihat Sakura sebagai sosok yang tomboy, maka mereka salah.

Menurut pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini, Sakura tomboy karena ia tidak suka berdandan. Sakura lebih suka tampil _simple_ dan _natural_ dengan _make up_ sederhana. Lain dari siswi KHS kebanyakan memang, tapi itulah yang membuat Naruto menyukainya.

Dan masih banyak alasan lain kenapa, Naruto sangat menyukai dara bermarga Haruno tersebut.

Tawa Sakura terhenti, dan Naruto juga sudah sadar dari lamunannya barusan.

Hening sesaat, sepertinya mereka berdua kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'kenapa si _baka_ ini diam saja? _Ugh!_ Ini sangat tidak mengenakan!' biasanya Naruto selalu berisik tapi kali ini ia cuma diam. Suasana menjadi kaku.

Hawa dingin kian menusuk tulang, Sakura mengeratkan jas hitamnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia melihat ke atas, awan masih tetap disana, dan hujan juga tak kunjung reda.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri, dan berjalan ketengah jalan. Membiarkan tubuhnya terkena air hujan sambil tersenyum dan berteriak. "hai Sakura- _chan!_ Kita hujan-hujanan yuk!"

"Apa?! Tidak ah, nanti aku bisa demam bodoh! Kau juga seperti anak kecil" Selain bisa membuatnya sakit, hujan juga bisa membuat seragam Sekolah nya basah. Dan ia tak bisa menjamin bahwa seragamnya bisa kering, mengingat akhir-akhir ini cuaca selalu berawan.

"Kalau kau sakit, nanti kita sakit berdua! Dan kalau kau tidak mau hujan-hujanan, mau sampai kapan kau di tempat itu ha?! Ini sudah sore." Naruto benar, ini sudah sore. Dan ia juga tak mau berlama-lama disini, gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Berendam kemudian tidur.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan gadis _pink_ itu.

Sontak hal itu membuatnya kaget. "Sudahlah kau tidak usah khawatir, ada aku disini. Lagi pula hujan tidak akan membunuhmu, hahaha." Air hujan yang dingin menerpa Sakura.

"Dasar _baka!_ " air hujan ini awalnya terasa dingin, tetapi ketika melihat Naruto berputar-putar sambil tertawa di bawah tetesan air hujan membawa perasaan aneh didadanya.

Ia sering melihat Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi kali ini berbeda. 'Sial!' ia merutuk dalam hati, ia benci mengakuinya tapi senyum Naruto sangat manis di matanya. Dan wajahnya merona tipis.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu buruk, ia cukup menarik kok kalau dilihat-lihat. Dengan mata birunya, kulit eksotisnya, dan rambut pirangnya.

Apalagi tubuhnya yang sedikit terbentuk _six pack_ karena olahraga adalah mata pelajaran kegemaran Naruto.

Dan teman-teman dikelasnya pernah bilang bahwa Naruto menyukai dirinya, tapi ia juga sering mendengar bahwa Hinata Hyuga gadis kelas sebelah juga menyukai Naruto.

Ah sudahlah, tak ada salahnya ia membuka hatinya pada pemuda _blonde_ ini. Dirinya juga bisa merubah sifat Naruto yang nakal dan menjadi alasan Naruto berubah kan?.

Lagipula Naruto itu seperti hujan baginya. Dia berisik tetapi selalu ada saat di butuhkan, sama seperti hujan.

Sakura harus melawan ego selangit yang ia miliki. Harus.

Sakura tersadar dari fantasinya, ia melihat Naruto menghampirinya, ia masih tersenyum seperti tadi dan jangan lupa dengan detak jatungnya yang kian menggila.

"Sakura _chan,_ aku punya tebakan" Ujar Naruto riang.

"Apa?" ia tersenyum dan keduanya mulai melangkah menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Kenapa orang-orang takut hujan?" Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Ayo Sakura- _chan,_ jawab. Kau kan siswi terpandai dikelas" Naruto memperhatikan gadis idamannya itu.

"Mungkin karena, hujan bisa menyebabkan sakit" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Salah, orang-orang takut hujan karena. Hujannya datang keroyokan. Hahaha" Naruto tertawa, begitupun Sakura.

Hawa dingin tadi berubah, seolah ada rasa hangat yang menyeruak dalam tubuh masing-masing.

Wajah keduanya berseri-seri, mereka bercanda dan tertawa di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Kau tau Naruto? Sekarang aku sudah berubah pikiran tentang hujan, kau tau apa yang membuatku menyukai hujan?" Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, otaknya yang memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata ia paksa berfikir.

Sakura cekikikan melihat ekspresi Naruto

"Aku tidak tau, aku menyerah"

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku menyukai hujan karena.."

Naruto makin penasaran dibuatnya, ia merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Sakura tertawa singkat kemudian ia menjawab.

"Karena hujan itu mirip denganmu, berisik! Tapi selalu datang dan ada disaat dibutuhkan."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo, jadi Sakura juga menyukainya?!

"Apa artinya kau mulai.. menyukaiku? Sakura- _chan"_ Sakura hanya tersenyum, wajahnya merona.

"Kasih tau ngga ya?" ujar Sakura jahil.

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik dasi Naruto dan berkata. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus berubah! Kalau yang dikatakan teman-teman benar kalau kau menyukaiku, maka kau harus berubah menjadi lebih baik! Jangan nakal! Semua itu demi aku! Paham?!"

Naruto melongo..kemudian...

BLETAK! Sakura menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"kenapa kau diam saja! Kau tak setuju!?"

" _ittai.._ ba-baiklah Sakura- _chan,_ aku janji gak bakal nakal lagi deh. Demi kamu"

Sepertinya hari esok Sakura akan lebih menarik, melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Ia cuma bisa tersenyum membayangkannya.

 _ **Owari :v**_

 _ **Fic apaan nih? Nih fic keduaku**_

 _ **Second fic *sok inggris***_

 _ **Dengan ending yang sangat memalukan serta EYD,OOC dan banyak lagi kesalahannya.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran juga boleh :v**_

 _ **Perceval Leandrè.**_


End file.
